<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BaronJitsu Playlist by RiseSunFlowerChild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025090">BaronJitsu Playlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseSunFlowerChild/pseuds/RiseSunFlowerChild'>RiseSunFlowerChild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseSunFlowerChild/pseuds/RiseSunFlowerChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I have a whole playlist of songs that make me think of BaronJitsu, I thought to write stories about them! </p><p>Also: I am using my imagination for these stories, I know that they won’t be the most accurate representation of the way that they act.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baron Draxum/Lou Jitsu (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This song is based off of the song, “Let Go” by Ark Patrol!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You need to let go.”</p><p>Lou’s harsh voice catches him by surprise. It echoes in the back of his mind as his hold on his most prized possession tightens.</p><p>Flames crawl all over his whole life’s work, destroying it effortlessly. Years and years of work gone just like that.</p><p>“Draxum! I know that you can do this!”</p><p>Lou’s voice drowns in the sounds of destruction. </p><p>Draxum’s grip on the canister tightens. He shouldn’t have attached it to the lab.</p><p>He can’t hear the footsteps behind him. </p><p>He squeezes the canister one last time, causing it to shatter. </p><p>Over the flames and the failing equipment, he hears a yell. </p><p>The green substance flies everywhere. </p><p>Behind him, Lou attempts to shield both himself and the turtles from the substance. Thankfully, he is able to keep the turtles safe but unfortunately, the substance comes in contact with his skin. </p><p>Draxum realizes what he has done but there is no time to take action on it.</p><p>“Come with me,” Lou demands, grabbing his hand and running towards the nearest exit. </p><p>The two, led by pure adrenaline, run out of the lab and far into the forest. They hear lab explode behind them. </p><p>They don’t stop running until they have reached safety. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For this story, I imagine Lou and Draxum to be pretty close. However, they get into an argument that causes them to knock a few things over. A fire starts in the lab and Draxum watches his whole life’s work go up into flames. Lou brings Draxum out of his daze and they run to safety.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Put Your Head On My Shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This story is inspired by the song, “Put Your Head On My Shoulder” by Paul Anka!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Draxum tensed as the weight of Lou’s head landed on his shoulder. The spot that was usually occupied by gargoyles shifted to help support the sleeping champion’s body.</p><p class="p2">He wanted to hold him in his arms...</p><p class="p2">In an attempt to show his love, he reached out to the human, who slightly flinched. Draxum quickly retracts his hand.</p><p class="p2">However, the sleeping champion relaxed almost immediately, his snores sounding once again.</p><p class="p2">Draxum reaches out once again, his hand slow at first. It eventually rests on his back, slightly behind his shoulder.</p><p class="p2">When Lou shows no sign of discomfort, Draxum brings his arm around the champion’s body, pulling him the teeniest bit closer and letting his own hand rest beside the hero’s.</p><p class="p2">Draxum then goes back to his reading. </p><p class="p2">Right away, his mind was brought into the world of fictional characters and their adventures. </p><p class="p2">In fact, he was so into his reading that he didn’t notice Lou’s open eyes studying his features or the warm smile that was displayed on his lips. In a swift movement, the hero whispers, </p><p class="p2">
  <em>“If love was a game, I definitely would have won.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I imagine this story to take place on a night after a big day at the Battle Nexus. Draxum and Lou sneak out of Big Mama’s hotel and settle down in the lab.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Wanna Be With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This story is based off of the song, “Pop Rocks” by Amherst!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I wanna be with you.”</p><p>The bright sun makes Lou's eyes gleam. The words that had just escaped his lips seemed to brighten Draxum's whole day. </p><p>"I wanna be with you."</p><p>Lou's words play over and over again in Draxum's mind. He sits back and takes in everything about the scene. </p><p>The sun is slowly making its way behind the tall buildings. The wind is soft and caring as it caresses his form. Various Yokai walk around the city, talking, smiling and even laughing. Everything is wonderful but the most amazing thing was the feeling of Lou's warm hand in his own. </p><p>"I wanna be with you!" Draxum finally brings himself to say, watching as a warm smile spread across Lou's face in response. </p><p>Everything about this day seemed to be going well. </p><p>However, a sudden sound catches the couple's attention. </p><p>The Yokai in the streets freeze in their places. Big Mama's guards emerge from the grand Battle Nexus, in search of a certain duo.</p><p>Lou and Draxum's eyes meet. All at once, they realized that they had to leave. </p><p>Surely, hiding from the great Big Mama will dig up consequences but they will deal with those later.</p><p>For now, they will escape into the sunset together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There’s nothing more romantic than you and your lover running away from Big Mama’s guards together!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Real Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is based off of the song, “Real Love” by Mary J. Blige!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Real love! I’m searching for a real love.” </p><p>Draxum paused in front of the store window.</p><p>“Someone to set my heart free, real love!”</p><p>He met Lou’s dark eyes. The star moved his body to the rhythm of the song. </p><p>Draxum shook his head and smiled. </p><p>Today, New York City had been giving him nothing but stress. This was just the thing that he needed. </p><p>Lou smiles at him through the window, giving a small wink before the screen goes black.</p><p>Sadly, the scientist wouldn’t be seeing the hero today-</p><p>“Draxum! We gotta go!” </p><p>The champion crashes into him, almost knocking the cloaking brooch right off of the yokai’s jacket. </p><p>“Lou?” </p><p>A crowd of fans appear behind him. </p><p>“Come on!” Lou calls, desperate to escape the fans. </p><p>Draxum reluctantly follows behind Lou,  holding his cloaking brooch tightly. </p><p>They run all throughout New York City, weaving through people and turning sharp corners. </p><p>Once reaching Lou’s apartment, rushing in and making sure to lock the door twice, the two collapse on a couch. </p><p>It was exhausting, having to run all that way. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Lou apologizes. “I had something planned for us since it’s Valentine’s Day but the fans saw me before I could find you.” </p><p>“What? What is this.. ‘Valentine’s Day’?” Draxum asks. </p><p>Although he had seen many commercials and drawings for Valentine’s Day, he didn’t understand what they meant or how it affected him. They never celebrated like this in the Hidden City. </p><p>“You don’t know what Valentine’s Day is?” Lou’s jaw drops. </p><p>Draxum removes his cloaking brooch, allowing his human form to return to his natural yokai form. </p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t. You know, with this whole situation.” </p><p>Lou smiles. </p><p>“Well, Valentine’s Day is a day for lovers. It’s a day where you show your appreciation for the other person,” He begins. “I planned such a great day for us but someone spotted me. Plus, I know how you feel about keeping our relationship quiet.” </p><p>Lou’s eyes find something outside of the window to look at. </p><p>“What were your plans?” Draxum asks. </p><p>“Well, we were going to walk around Central Park,” Lou says, remembering all of the times they had done this before, under the cover of the dark sky. He remembers Draxum’s eyes as they observed everything. He had this look of admiration.</p><p>“I was going to schedule a fancy dinner for us at this really nice restaurant,” He remembers imagining how Draxum would react to the delicious sushi. </p><p>“After that, I was planning for us to visit the Hidden City, maybe. I guess that plan wouldn’t be so bad though.” </p><p>He sees Draxum and himself walking around the vibrant colors of Hidden City buildings. </p><p>Draxum appears to be thinking about something. </p><p>“Well, let’s go carry out your plan.” </p><p>“Oh, okay! You know about a nearby portal?” </p><p>“No. Your full plan.” </p><p>Lou is caught by surprise. </p><p>He takes Lou’s hand in his. </p><p>Lou is confused. </p><p>"I thought you wanted to stay low."</p><p>Draxum places his cloaking brooch back on, hearing it click softly as it transforms his appearance. </p><p>"Valentine's Day seems to be very important to most humans. It is something of a special day. I will not let something as simple as my appearance ruin it."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Lou questioned. </p><p>"When it comes to celebrities, humans are noisy. They'll figure it out anyways," Draxum responds.</p><p>"You're right!"</p><p>The energy from earlier comes back to Lou. </p><p>The two walk down the stairs together. </p><p>Before reaching for the doorknob, Lou turns to Draxum. </p><p>He is about to ask the question but Draxum's reassuring smile answers him. </p><p>They step out into the sunlight together. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So for this story, I kind of wandered away from the song lyrics but they were definitely prominent in the beginning! </p><p>This was kind of late.. I planned to write this on Valentine's Day. Even so, I hope you had a great Valentine’s Day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mayonaka No Door / Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This story is based off of the song, “Mayonaka No Door / Stay With Me” by Miki Matsubara!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stay with me,” Lou sang, and Draxum swore he heard real desperation in his voice.</p><p>Even though Lou Jitsu was an actor, Draxum was amazed at how much emotion he displayed. It felt so real, in a way that was different from his movies (which didn’t feel too realistic anyways).</p><p>As the foreign words left his mouth, Draxum listened on. He could lie to himself and say that he was focusing on his work but that strong voice keeps distracting him. </p><p>Even so, it went further than just listening.</p><p>With each word, Draxum could feel Lou. His voice went through his ears and traveled down to his heart. It was as if their souls were intertwined. </p><p>Lou turns back and smiles at Draxum when he realizes that the clicking of keyboards and the scribbling of pencils had ceased. </p><p>The light from the window came down onto his face, illuminating his eyes and making his smile even brighter, if possible. </p><p>He looked almost angelic, sitting there on the window sill as the light bathed him. <br/>
<br/>
His human never ceased to amaze him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I adore the idea of Draxum calling Lou ‘his human’ and Lou calling Draxum ‘his yokai’!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just The Two Of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is based off of the song, "Just The Two Of Us" by Bill Withers and Grover Washington!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think we can make it if we try!" </p><p>Lou held out his hand for me to grab, a glimmer of hope shining in his brown eyes. </p><p>We were so young when we came up with the idea to change the world. We decided that, as a famous fighter and a warrior scientist, we were going to prove that yokai are not all that dangerous. With Lou's fame and my smarts, nothing would stop us. But then Lou moved away. </p><p>The most amazing thing about Lou was that he could make such a childish dream seem so big and important. Humans are fearful of yokai, so much so that they will never listen to us if we try to change their opinions. The yokai's history with the humans combined with the amount of yokai running rampant with evil intentions will only support their decision. </p><p>I, myself have even found myself going down the wrong path. </p><p>Wishing for peace between the two seems like such an immature wish. It seems so unreal, unreasonable, impossible. At times, I want to give up on the dream altogether.</p><p>But then I remember Lou. The one human who never gave up on me. </p><p>He constantly reminds me that not all humans are the same and he tells me that I have shown him not all yokai are the same. I am sure that there are more citizens from our races who would be willing to help us.</p><p>"Just the two of us! We can make it if we try!"</p><p>Lou smiles, his face holding the same smile that I remember from so many years ago. His eyes, now somewhat darkened by age, still shine with hope and trust. He hands me the ball of Empyrean, the last thing that we need to complete our lab. </p><p>"Just the two of us, building castles in the sky," I place the powerful globe on top of the contraction. </p><p>Lou and I watch in awe as the lab comes to life. Energy begins to travel through every part of the lab, brightening it greatly.</p><p>I turn to Lou.</p><p>"Just the two of us."</p><p>"You and I."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is actually inspired by another story that I'm writing. </p><p>When Lou and Draxum met each other as children, they saw the good in each other. This made them determined to convince their races that they were wrong about each other. They planned to grow up together and maintain influential titles in order to spread the message faster and to more people. However, Lou has to move to America due to the Shredder. When Draxum grows up, he leaves Japan and finds Lou. Together, they build the lab.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>